woodstockfandomcom-20200214-history
Canned Heat
Canned Heat turned to audience favorites after their Woodstock gig. In 1969 they had already added psychedelic elements to their blues influenced songs and their Boogie Rock kept the people dancing. They hit the stage on Saturday, the 16th at about 7.30 pm. The gig took place during sunset which occurred at 7.56 pmSunrisesunset.com. The sky was cloudy so it was a little bit darker than usual. __TOC__ Musicians * Alan "Blind Owl" Wilson - guitar, harmonica, vocals * Bob "The Bear" Hite - vocals, harmonica * Harvey "The Snake" Mandel - guitar * Larry "The Mole" Taylor - bass * Adolfo "Fito" de la Parra - drums Setlist # I'm Her Man # Going Up the Country # A Change Is Gonna Come / Leaving This Town # Rollin' Blues # Woodstock Boogie # On the Road Again Details The setlist was wisely chosen, and featured their greatest hits: "Going Up the Country" and "On the Road Again", the last one as the encore. The song "Woodstock Boogie" is basically an almost 30-minute jam, including a drum solo. On their album Boogie With Canned Heat (1968) the song is called "Fried Hockey Boogie". "A Change Is Gonna Come" was not recorded in the studio, and only two live versions exist in audio form online; the Woodstock version, and one recorded at the Fillmore West (also from 1969).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLl3e5f0-mI The Fillmore West version The Fillmore version has a lighter blues sound, as opposed to the heavier, grittier version played at Woodstock. In the movie, during the song "A Change Is Gonna Come", you can see a man from the audience climbing on stage but instead of kicking him off, singer Bob Hite shares a cigarette with him. "Rollin' Blues", originally written by John Lee Hooker, is a version of the Blues traditional "Rollin' and Tumblin'" .Yahoo! Woodstock Project mailing list Analysis of the song "Rollin' Blues" Canned Heat recorded their version of "Rollin' and Tumblin'" (which has hardly any similarities to "Rollin' Blues") on their first self-titled album from 1967. They also recorded and performed with Hooker, so it is not unusual that they played one of "his" songs at the festival. Miscellaneous Only two days before the Woodstock gig guitarist Henry Vestine left the band because of a fight with bassist Larry Taylor, who refused to do another show with him due to the fighting. Harvey Mandel replaced Vestine. Further drummer Adolfo de la Parra complained that they couldn't rehearse for the festival, so he also left the band. But only for a short time: manager Skip Taylor gained access to de la Parra's locked room, and managed to fly the band via helicopter to Woodstock. They arrived just in time German Wikipedia, article Canned Heat. The Woodstock performance was Harvey Mandel's third gig with the bandEnglish Wikipedia, article Harvey Mandel. Availability Some songs are a patchwork of official sources and audio tapes / film outtakes. Their important songs are available in perfect quality from the following commercial sources: Audio * 1970: Woodstock I * 1971: Woodstock II * 1994: Woodstock - Three Days of Peace and Music * 1994: Best of Woodstock * 2009: Woodstock: 40 Years On: Back to Yasgur's Farm Video * 1970: Woodstock * 1990: Woodstock: The Lost Performances * 1994: Woodstock Diaries Images Image:Canned Heat02.jpg|Alan Wilson and Bob Hite Image:Canned Heat03.jpg|Bob Hite and bassist Larry Taylor Image:Canned Heat04.jpg|Canned Heat, view from the stage Image:Canned Heat05.jpg|Adolpho de la Parra Image:Canned Heat06.jpg|Bob Hite with an unknown man from the audience Image:Canned Heat07.jpg|The guitarists Alan Wilson and Harvey Mandel Image:Canned Heat08.jpg|Adolpho de la Parra Image:Canned Heat09.jpg|Harvey Mandel Image:CannedHeatWoodstock.jpg|Canned Heat playing "A Change Is Gonna Come / Leaving This Town" Image:bzlevine 165.jpg|Alan Wilson playing "Going up the Country" BobHite.jpg|Bob Hite singing to "I'm Her Man" HarveyMandel.jpg|Harvey Mandel playing in "Going Up the Country" References Category:Artists